destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
SWTWC - Marcer
Character Description Appearance: Marcer is a tall man with a body built for strength. His dirty blonde hair is cut at a moderate length, reaching down to his neck from the back and sides, but only above the eyes as it approaches the front. A well maintained goatee adorns his face to finish off the look. He seems to have a perpetual layer of dirt upon himself, though nothing that would make the man stand out as grimy. If not armored, he'd strike the average citizen as a woodsman, a hunter, the kind of man who earned his living by the sweat of his brow and the strength in his arms. Three scars align his arm, the remnants of a wolf bite from years past. -- Greatest Strength: Determination. Marcer was raised among a tribe of warriors who believed that it was greater to die trying for glory and for your pride, rather than to accept failure and tarnish yourself forever. -- Greatest Weakness: Stubborn. Marcer is not an easily swayed man, who believes that the world works, or should work, in very specific ways. -- Distinguishing Features: A strong northern accent. He rides upon a large Elk. -- Details: Born into an Azilaethan tribe, Marcer led a life different from most children. Where they would be taught about cities and the world wide, Marcer was taught to survive and hunt. Education, aside from the need for survival, wasn't seen as a priority, given the lack of both trade and use for it in the harsh tundras. He was not raised in the mighty empire, though he was taught of his own people to an extent, in order to not breed a fool. By the age of ten, he had learned to shoot a bow to take down an Elk and feed the tribe. That is when his training for battle began. It became obvious that he was going to be a large lad, his size already starting to show itself by the age of twelve, when he was able to wrestle any other child his age to the ground in a test of pure strength. As such, he was given a large weapon to train with in his youth, and by the time he peaked in adulthood, Marcer had trained to use a bastard sword in one or both hands, though he took to carrying a maneuverable buckler around on his left arm, to provide additional defense. In accordance with tribal customs, he hunted for his own meals, sharing with the weaker members of the tribe. They were raised to have pride in themselves, but there was no hatred to look upon those who were not as gifted physically. The tundra was a harsh place, and by their pride all would survive it. His armor was crafted from the furs of various creatures he'd defeated in the hunt, his bow produced by the fine craftsman of the village. Only the copper hand and a half sword he wielded came from anything outside their tribe, given in trade for furs taken in the hunt. The true moment of his life, the moment that set him apart from the rest, came in the form of a battle. His father had been slain hunting, a vicious pack of wolves descending upon the party and ravaging it. He vowed vengeance, tracking them down with his own party. To the surprise of his comrades, he spoke with the alpha of the pack. The creature was intelligent, and knew its pack was in danger by the angered tribe of warriors. They spoke for nearly five minutes, in the growls of wolves, before finally coming to blows. The battle ended with Marcer standing victorious over the wolves body, howling to the sky, the rest of the pack doing so with him. As they left, he was questioned on it, and answered simply. He had challenged its right to rule, and had defeated it, claiming his own place as alpha of the pack. He'd sent them away, to a place where they could hunt more freely, without the worry of hostile humans. These actions put him above the average warrior of the tribe, and the shamans deliberated for many moons, finally deciding that Marcer would be sent out. Not as punishment, but in a journey of self-discovery. They felt the spark of something within the man, and it would not grow inside the confines of the tribe. Instead, he traveled out on a spiritual journey, to become a legend worthy of his prideful upbringing, and the god they worshipped. -- Description Summary: A tall, broad-shouldered man with a deep voice and a gleam of adventure in his eye. -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Warrior * Sprint * Meditation War Path * Child of War Martial Arts * Special Strike Battle Mastery * Sword and Dagger Mastery Gamut Mastery * Primal Mana Green Gamut * Voice of the Wilds Inventory -- -- -- __FORCETOC__